


Betting it All

by spamjam



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cuphead - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, King Dice - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but im 1 too lmao, dice is somewhat a softy, first smut fic lmao, reader - Freeform, somewhat proofread, this took 3 weeks to work on, yall some dice fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamjam/pseuds/spamjam
Summary: You just gambled your soul down the drain.You had it all,not really.You felt so close to having your pockets stuffed to the brink with cash.But that devilish grin -it set you off.You would do anything to repay the King back. Anything."Anything?"





	Betting it All

**Author's Note:**

> h-hewoo? owo
> 
> okay so this is my first smut fic really lmao  
> i made this like before halloween and was hoping to finish it in a few days but procrastination and other shit like drawing cuphead like crazy  
> but finally  
> this was like before when there was like 2 kdxreader fics and now theres like a bunch so im like late to the ball game  
> but im glad i finally finished it
> 
> i would like feedback on this since i did kinda sloppily at some points due to self loathing and embarrassment  
> also its reaaaalllly long sorry lmao  
> i get detailed
> 
> (also the reader has a cute dress on which is this https://tinyurl.com/y9lfl3zg but you can think of anything else i just stayed in the 30s vibe i think)
> 
> heres my hc of this boy ok:  
> https://imgur.com/TIHPdUk (credit to my fave @circateas on tumbl +twit)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ati-5NlJlco this guy is the best at king dice's voice but i imagine my own voice for him i just like his comic dubs
> 
> anyways enough chit chatting, read the end for more, heres u go

What did you just do?  
What the hell did you just do?  
Your eyes lock on the pair of dice that laid on the table in front of you, silently predicting your life through one dot on each die.  
Snake eyes.  
You’re done for... 

The tall man in front of you narrowed his eyes as his lips turned up to a grin, his fingers laying across the edge of the table before speaking up.  
“I’m sorry, but it seems your luck has cut short tonight.” He played you like a violin. You knew this could have not be true. There was some sort of bullshit shenanigan that was played behind your back. It has to be.

Your frantic brain spilled out with stammered words toward the man while your fingers gripped the wooden table aggressively. “..N-No, there has to be another way..! I get another chance right?”   
The die clicked his tongue, dropping his smile to a line as he shrugged his shoulders. “I wish I could let you do another spin, doll, but you’ve already signed your soul away. What else could you lose?” He made sure his eyes kept on you when he spoke out. Was he trying to grab something from you?

You grit your teeth and snort out a huff, quickly straightening up your back as your eyebrows furrowed down. You can feel his smirk, you can hear his chuckles! It lights up a fire inside you. “This is bullshit! You played me, you bastard!” 

“My dear, there was no foul play,” he explained - gaining his smile back with no effort, “this game is in a matter of luck… and you just didn’t seem to have it tonight, rookie.”   
Your heart beated against your chest. You fucked up big time, you thought. You might as well be dead. You regretted coming here tonight immediately. You could feel the empty anxious hole in your chest when you gazed down on the table.  
“There has to be something,” your quivering lips muttered, “there’s has to be a way to pay you back.”

King Dice raises a thin brow, curiously, as he let you continue.   
“I’ll do anything, please..!” You cry out as you lean forward slightly on the table, lowering your brows over your soft, scared eyes. “I don’t care what the hell it is. I’ll do anything to keep my soul.”   
You know this begging trick won’t work, he’d probably heard this millions of times! You don’t care, this is your soul you betted upon. You might as well try.

The man in the purple suit laid his eyebrows down as a small smile formed, letting his teeth peek through one side mischievously before commenting back.

“Anything?” 

You immediately nod in response, hearing your hot blood pump through your ears as you stand in fear with cold feet. If you had to kill someone for your soul, you’d fucking do it. 

His green eyes lay over you softly, seeming like he’s absorbing every detail of you. It makes your heart skip a beat to see his eyes fiddle you around like soft clay.   
He kept his grin before he straightened his back, letting out a small sigh, before seeming to look in thought; he continued the conversation. “Maybe there is something you can do for me. Only if you say you want to, of course.”

Your hand slams the table before you moved closer. “You name it, I’ll do it.” You didn’t care at this point. You didn’t want to be held under the Devil’s grimey fucking fingers like a puppet. 

“Good.” Is all you hear as you watch King Dice move himself over towards you; standing behind your body before using his hand to nudge you to move. “Follow me, sweetheart.”   
You eye him when he continued in front of you, strafing smoothly towards the back of the casino. You jump start your shaky feet to follow him and looked around the bubbly and drunk patrons of the bar. Soon the manager halts himself before a tall door, turning to the side slightly before he fished his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a collection of keys and filed through each one of them until he found one in particular that could fit in the lock of the door. Dice moved his body and opened the door, eyeing you with a soft look. “Ladies first.” Asshole. 

You chew the inside of your lip and hesitatingly move into the room, feeling your stomach being tickled by major butterflies. You already feel yourself being nauseous. You start having regrets, chills rising up your back as you eye the room. 

Tall lean windows, bookshelves hanging against the walls as a desk sat near the back corner of the room; being hugged by a red velvet chair and decorated by papers and a lamp. A study.

Fuck, this place is rich.

The door locks shut behind you by the King, hearing his shoes walk across the carpet before settling near his desk to return his eyes onto you.   
You peep up once you got his attention, feeling your back unfold to straighten out before he spoke out. “Come here, darlin’.” 

God, his irritating voice was smooth like honey, sounding deep in his chest. It annoyed you. The way his eyes played with you was so frustrating to see. You know you couldn’t look at him for long before your impending nervousness bothered you. You hate him with a deep passion. 

Yet your foolish mind listened to his instructions; your legs following suit towards the dark oak desk before stopping in front of it. His lowered stare soon fell onto your face while he laid a finger under his mouth.   
“Now why did you go on betting your innocent soul away when you lost so much?” He asked, curiously, while keeping his face straight. Your heart sunk as you painfully remember the regretting moments of pushing your bad luck on that betting table. It seemed like his question got to you. 

“..I don’t know. I-I thought I was close.” You mutter out, dropping your eyes shamefully towards the desk away from Dice’s eyes.   
“Well that was a silly mistake you made there, doll, seeming you are here on your knees begging so anxiously.” 

At this point he moved, his big gloved hands resting upon your cold shoulders as he stood tall behind you. The warmth of his hands heated up your shoulders, as well as your face when you felt his presence behind you. You kept still anxiously.  
“Now, your pleading isn’t going to help you out unless you actually do what you said, am I right?”  
You nod in response.

 

“It seems like you fell silent, is something the matter, sweetheart?” 

Gulping, your head shakes quickly before you sputter out your words. “N-Not at all.” You can feel his plaguing stature move closer to you, making your feet turn cold in your shoes. Fuck.  
“Good,” the gloved hands made their way towards your hips, locking his fingers around the bone and pulled your waist against his. “I don’t see no reason for you to not follow my orders, since you were so sure that you would do anything for your little soul back.” 

You gasp quietly when you were pulled, your hands laying on the edge of the desk as your back angled towards King Dice. That fucking bastard, toying with you ruthlessly to try to squeeze your some satisfaction from you. You were not surprise this is what it ended up to. You falling a victim for that retched handsome gambler. You hate him.   
Yet you seem you can’t oppose yourself from this - your mind is disconnecting from your body. You can just feel his smirk, you can feel his eyes burning the back of your head, you can even hear the small chuckle that leaked from his lips joyfully. 

“I don’t see any arguments here,” Dice started, his digits rubbing down the dips of your hips gently while he pressed his chest against your chest slightly. His lips hovered near your ear with precision as his left hand moved its way up to your side to hold softly. “I would even go as far as to say you enjoy this, huh doll?” 

You hate him. You hated him so much. You wanted to kick his heel and run, show him his own fucking medicine. Wallop him in the face. But you couldn’t; you were stuck. You knew you had shamefully fallen for him. Even he knew. He knew. 

“I see the way you look at me from time to time. The way your eyes linger over to little ol’ me, thinking I can’t see you.” Dice grinned, running his fingers up your ribcage ever so diligently as he earned himself a small shiver. “I wouldn’t deny the theory of me havin’ eyes on the back of my head. No wonder you betted on my table. You finally had the guts to deal with me, hm?” 

Your fingers gripped the wood of the desk as your teeth chewed the inside of your lip. You started to feel exposed. He was squeezing every drop of information from you by just touching you. You’d never thought it’d be this easy to get to you. It was annoying, irritating. 

“It’s almost like,” he started, soon lowering down to a soft whisper once he moved even closer.

“You wanted to bet it all off for me.” 

The way he let the words slip off his tongue made your knees weak, palms sweaty, arms heavy. And you also did not have Mom’s spaghetti.*   
It made your mind go crazy; many thoughts and emotions whizzed around in your brain while you felt the long soft breath of the male on your neck. Confusion, passion, hatred, ignorance, even happiness welled up inside your lungs. Fuck.

“I was right, wasn’t I?” The die continued and pushed his hips against yours, making you stand up straighter against his warm chest. “I can’t see a reason to oppose.”

“I bet you cannot think of a disagreement here, huh [Y/N]?” 

Your stomach shot up and hit your chest. The way he spoke your name gave you jitters, even squeaking out a small noise through your tight lips.   
The King bubbled out a quiet chuckle before his big palms both rested on the side of your torso. 

“Of course,” he rubbed his white fingers up each rib on your chest, as if he counted each one in his mind, “I’d say you’re fascinately cute here. Allowing me to have my hands on you like this..” Dice ended his sentence with a hum and returned his right hand to your hip happily. “I wouldn’t think a cute patron like you could be so unbelievably easy to have you around my finger.”

You couldn’t say a word - he took the words right out of your mind and splayed them down like a deck of cards against the green fabric of a table. You couldn’t disagree. There was nothing to disagree with. You could lie, but it would seem impossible for him to believe you. He already cracked you open. 

The other’s leg settled in between yours, barely nudging your thigh as he kept you close. He was so warm. Someone so evil felt so comforting and cozy. It’s was like you could slowly melt against his touch. 

“You like this, huh? Has your little mind dreamed of this before? After all that time you watched me in my casino?” The taller man rolled his waist with yours affectionately, making you leak out a whimper that dared to escape. “I don’t mind though doll, I must admit, my eyes had laid upon you many times before.” 

His actions continued, only to increase in roughness little by little. All you can do is just give out huffs of hot breath with a mutter of a curse.   
Once the occasional “fuck” caught the King’s attention, his hands gripped your sensitive body as curiosity flooded your mind. A sigh melted out in your throat before you leaned against your arms on the wooden desk.

“Ah, ah, ah, a young lady should never swear.” He sung, being able to hear his smirk in that sentence, you didn’t even need to turn your head to know he’s enjoying the moment. Your body squirms relentlessly under his hold, earning a small chuckle from the King. The small fire that was lit inside you roared upward as it was fused by that damn laughter. 

Your face snarled as you pulled your back away from the die, huffing quietly through your nose. “Fuck you, you bastard..!” Your thoughts immediately regretted your actions when the familiar, yet foreign hands firmly held you down onto the desk quickly and forcefully - pushing all the air out of your lungs in shock. The tall man positioned you on your side and moved your leg up against his chest. You were now able to see that smug ass face that laid on his head. You knew he was definitely enjoying this.

“Now, now, [Y/N], why must you disobey the rules?” King Dice asked without guilt, lowering his green pupils at your situation as his flat line of a mouth smirked up to a half grin. His shiners hid no longer behind his lips; turning from the perfect teeth you dazzled upon to small daggers that held the name ‘danger’. Maybe he intended to flash them. You could never predict this man at all. And you liked it. “That’s how cute ladies like you lose in the bet. You can’t just cheat to get what you want, my dear.” 

You felt exposed like this; shy and insecure. But your fogged up mind hid that away as Dice’s fingers walked up the thigh that laid on his big chest. Goosebumps began to tile up your skin under his fingers while your eyes locked onto his hungry glare. Holy shit. And his gaze never moved. He kept his eyes on yours with the smallest smile possible as his digits toyed with your skin.   
You could feel your face start to burn with a flush of red, sheepishly turning your own eyes away. Your left leg that hung loosely off the desk moved to bend up and lay on it next to you, adjusting yourself so you laid on your left hip with your back.

King Dice’s right hand began to rub your other leg as he returned his hips to yours together again. The skirt of your long black dress had now laid across your stomach - giving the male a good view down below. It seemed he was slightly surprised to see that you only laid in some sort of rare type of undergarment. Underwear that only fitted around around the waist. Not many girls were known to wearing these. It seemed homemade. Normally women would weary full body underwear that covered the torso and hips. But you felt too posh and trapped in those fiends. You made your own.   
Dice laid his stare quietly as his face seemed to tint in color. 

“Haven’t seen these on a young lady before..” He commented quietly before he darted his eyes back to yours. “Why did you wear these today, might I ask dear?” Your lips quiver embarrassingly to a small tight frown as he fed his eyes on your body. How that made you squirm immensely. He fell back into his grin and lowered his eyes before moving his hands back on your legs. “Well, doll, I wouldn’t be surprised if you wore these on purpose. I’d think they look rather fittin’ on you.” 

You peeked your shy eyes over towards the tall man’s sight, that never seemed to leave yours. His white gloved hands danced along your soft, diligent skin to gauge reactions from you. It was nothing big, but it felt so weird and nice for you to have this fine, tall glass of water lay his hands all over you. 

King Dice pondered to himself for a minute while he played with your thighs, a small hum coming from him in thought before he leaned down. You made a curious thought about the other until he opened his mouth to graze those sharp teeth up your leg. A small noise escaped your mouth, your leg flinching at the contact before tensing your muscles. 

Those intimidating green eyes watched you react, causing the die to smirk at you. His teeth dragged across your skin to your thighs before moving back up with his warm tongue. This was so strange for you, but it felt so nice.   
His fingers raked in your sensitive nerves all over your left leg as he lowered himself down to your thigh. He took the daring act to hold your leg with his left hand before using those daggers to softly bite into your muscle. 

You squirm immediately, sucking in a small gasp just to sigh quietly. The sharp pain stung - but it felt too good to even be considered pain. Dice seemed to enjoy your reaction, shown as such by continuing, his green pupils zeroing in on your face. You swallow sheepishly while you gaze away from him at the ceiling. This didn’t seem to feel like a repayment anymore; not at all close to a punishment. 

King Dice’s eyelids lowered lustfully, following his body’s needs on you more than anything else. Watching you shiver and shift around just made him more delighted; wanting more. He showered your thighs in attention through bites, watching the skin turn red with small bruises. It felt so thrilling to have your muscles teased. Even seeing him drag his tongue back up affectionately just made you swim in your mind.   
Dice continued till he was satisfied with the dark bruises that formed on your thighs before standing up straight, his thumb swiping under his lips to dry them. His eyes laid over the small mess he made of you and rubbed his fingers over the marked spots on your legs. 

“Well lookie here,” he hummed, curling his mouth to a smile with narrowed eyebrows. “It seems you are enjoying this, my dear.”   
You look away sheepishly from his face, spitting a small embarrassed hum in response. A quiet chuckle flowed out of his throat joyfully as he moved to loom over your body. You dart your sight back to him, his intimidating glare making you feel weightless. Fuck, his eyes could just make you melt on the spot if he wanted to. 

King Dice traced his white finger up your side, crawling around your curves before settling under your chin. He tugged your jaw slightly, insisting you to move. You do as he pleased and moved back onto your feet, giving him a lust-driven look.   
“God, aren’t you a beautiful sight to feed on?” He commented, his thumb resting on your chin before grinning. You dart away your flustered eyes in attempt to hide, but you know it was useless; seeming as he pulled your face closer with his hand and gave a small kiss on the side of your cheek. 

A sigh escaped your lips before the king lowered his hand, taking it into your own. He’d then pulled your arm up to twirl you around towards the desk and bent you over; his familiar hips pressing against yours firmly. A chill raced down your spine while you adjusted yourself onto your palms and straightened your back. The tall male leaned against you, resting his hands on your torso before he muttered in your ear.  
“As much as I enjoy all this playing we’re doing, this ain’t going to help us repay your debt, hm? How about we speed up the process so your lovely self can keep your soul?” Dice pinched his glove between his teeth to pull it off of his right hand, tracing circles into your chest with his unoccupied hand.   
“Or did you forget this was a repayment?”

He laid his glove away on the desk corner, letting out a curious hum when he returned his attention to you. His bare hand joined along your torso to feel around, paying consideration to all your dips and curves to see how you reacted.  
You’d say you reacted positively; giving the die small noises that slipped out involuntarily. He obviously enjoyed them, continuing to play on your chest like keys on a piano. Skillfully, might you add.

“For someone who can swear like a sailor when provoked, doll,” King Dice started, “you’re leaving me hanging on conversation here.” You turned away embarrassingly before he walked his fingers up your chest and neck. “Maybe we could use that little mouth for something else instead?” Your teeth chewed your bottom lip out of habit as his thumb stroked your jawline softly. He rested the finger over your lips to caress them softly.   
“Surprise me, maybe?”

Your lipsticked lips opened slightly, not containing the small huff that hid in your lungs. At this point, you were leaning against Dice’s chest with one hand keeping you balanced on his desk. He laughed quietly at how well behaved you were as he prodded his index finger in. You gave victim to him and let the male insert his digit into your mouth.   
Your tongue laid against it before slowly moving around the pointer; seeming like you were craving for this. You could taste him. It felt so arousing. Your mind flooded. You weren’t the only one enjoying this. The male held his gaze on you as you reluctantly swirled your tongue around the finger. His left hand dipped down your thigh through the slip in your skirt to massage your leg affectionately, consciously moving closer and closer in. Your knees feel weak for a moment before you kept yourself up - Dice helping you along with his own body. 

Since the time you two laid your hips together, you could feel the large buildup that laid behind his pants. Your waist unknowingly moved itself against it , admiringly loving how the bulge felt against you (though you’d wish your dress wasn’t so much in the way). This earned a small groan from Dice himself that rang in your ears. You felt so eager and heated that you easily let the tall male stick in another finger into your lips.   
You let your body take over, hungrily sucking on the two fingers in your mouth and you grind your hips on him. His waist rolled back in response, his left hand moving along with the flow of the middle of your body. 

You both continue until Dice felt satisfied, responding with a small purr in your ear as he pulled his fingers back. “I think someone is having fun here.” Your head floats in ecstasy quietly while he eyed you down beside your head, adjusting yourself to where you are leaning against the desk with both hands. Your breath takes a second to resolve itself before his left hand holds your hip.   
His now wet fingers laid their way down to your thighs, moving under the black fabric of the slip of your dress. You could feel his digits move closer and closer till they moved in your legs, pressing against the thin panties you had on. A shiver escaped from your body while goosebumps rose, his fingers moving in to rub around you softly. 

A curious hum came from King Dice in an attractive manner before mumbling to you. “My, wet already my dear? How unlady like.” You gave him a small huff, opening your legs slightly to let him toy you around. His two fingers moved against you so nicely that it was easy for you to get into it; your waist rolling about, your excessive pants. Even your legs would jolt in excitement as strings of pleasure were plucked inside you. Your eyes lowered, mouth agape to let noises jump out when his fingers wandered inside your underwear through the front. 

Dice gave a few more prods - soon slipping his digit inside you effortlessly, considering that you are soaking. You squirm with a hot breath as his finger moved inside, curling up to feel every bit of you. You felt yourself lose control of your knees, leaning on the wooden desk to keep you sturdy and stable for the matter. The tall man noticed this before he moved to lean up against your body, pressing his body to yours to easily push his finger in and out. A whimper escaped from your lips; you could feel your body losing itself when the digit moved even deeper inside of you.   
Your thighs tighten up when a jolt of pleasure hit up your spine, melting a satisfied sigh through your lips. It felt like you were in Nirvana. Every part he touched made you quiver happily. But the excitement you felt when he squeezed in another finger made you numb mentally. 

He gained a rhythm with his fingers, seeming to earn a noise with every push of them. He enjoyed watching this. Seeing you fall apart under his fingertips. King Dice’s left hand that was free held your side, grazing up on your ribcage gently then back down. You panted harshly and lowered your eyelids, leaking out huffs and whines as the die continued to rock your world. 

“[Y/N], you’re driving me crazy here. Actin’ so cute right now, darling.”   
You shiver and sigh, moving your hips with his fingers. You couldn’t help or control yourself. Your body had a mind of its own. Pleasure was just flooding in your mind, your brain swimming in ecstasy.   
Dice’s hips didn’t stop. Continuing their rotations against yours. You could feel how hard he was. It was very easy to tell King Dice loved this.. and you did too.

It seemed like forever until the male slipped his soaking fingers out, humming gleefully as he gazed at them. “Had fun, darlin’?” You swallow to overcome your dry throat before sighing tiredly. You couldn’t wait. You were so fucking high off him that you could not wait for him. You gave a hum in response to him and laid yourself on his chest. He gives you appreciation with his hands rubbing your sides and purrs.   
Dice lowered his hand onto your hip and turned you around, laying both palms on them as he hummed in your ear. He pressed his chest against yours, holding you up to move you and sit onto the desk. 

Your hands hungrily wander on his chest, feeling around before you pulled his body closer. A low chuckle echoed out of him while he watched you steal kisses from him. He managed to give a kiss back on your lips before being struck back from your hands traveling south. Your fingers laid over his tight dress pants and fiddled with the button. The king smirked as he watched, his hand rubbing up your warm thigh.   
“Ain’t we eager now?” 

You keep your mouth shut and work down his zipper, moving down his pants and underwear. You finally pulled him out, and salivated in the sight. Dice let out a relaxed sigh once he was released from his tight pants, gazing down with his bright green eyes at you. You locked your eyes with his and turn away sheepishly. But your hand feels his hard member gently. Dice seemed pleased with your quiet reactions and decided to use his hand to push you down gently onto the desk.   
“I promise to be gentle on you sweetheart,” he reassured with a snarky grin.   
“Unless you don’t want me to be gentle, by all means, don’t be afraid to tell doll.” 

You swallow, furrowing your eyebrows before your gaze moved down towards his hands. They lingered around your waist and looped around your panties, hooking them down your legs. They finally meet the floor to leave you exposed towards the tall man. His green eyes laid on you one last time while he opens your legs happily.  
He takes a second to ease you with his hands gliding up your thigh affectionately. You shiver in response and relaxed your legs onto him.   
“Now tell me if I hurt you in away way you don’t like. Wouldn’t dream of harming a gal like ya.” 

 

King Dice’s fingers grazed over you, using one hand to align himself before slowly entering inside you. You could feel him slipping in easily but stretch you out at the same time. It was fucking unbearable. A whimper escaped your lips as you arch your back, jolts of pleasure shooting up your spine quickly before the other slowly bottomed out. He was so deep inside of you, it hurt.   
You let out a sigh while you get comfortable, waiting for yourself to adjust to the large length inside you. Hesitantly meeting his gaze, your hips roll around him to message Dice to move. That small smile creeped up on his face as he returned the motions: pulling out before pushing back inside of you in a swift gesture. 

You quivered out a noise and let him continue his rhythm - bursting you inside with blissful pleasure. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head that leaned against the desk. All you could see was the chair that was pressed against the table. It didn’t matter - you were numb anywhere else except inside of you. He spreaded you easily with his member with no effort. The pain that rose inside was heavily overwhelmed by the enjoyment the fire had started. It felt so good. 

“Goodness, darling, you feel so wonderful,” Dice muttered quietly, his palms resting on your hips for a better hold. “The way you tighten around me.” You couldn’t help yourself. Looking back at the king made you feel like jello and amplified the pleasure immensely. You could barely contain back the daring moans that freed themselves out of your lips. Dice enjoyed hearing you, responding by intensifying his thrusts to squeeze those squeaks out of you. It worked fairly easily; just feeling him push deep in made you fragile - not worrying that these weaknesses were pouring out towards the male. You wanted that to happen. 

King Dice decided to switch up the position of you by holding your right leg up to his chest, making you turn onto your side. This made it effortlessly easy for him to push himself far inside you. A gasp was sucked in as your legs turned to rubber. Luckily, your right one laid on the desk or else you’d be having trouble staying like this easily. This position added to the explosive bursts of bliss that erupted inside; the die’s momentum increasing to further the enjoyment. 

There was no way you could hide all those noises that bubbled from your throat. You let them leak out through pants and huffs, crying towards the king happily. Your waist bounced against his harshly while he held your thigh. By the look of his face, he fucking enjoyed this. His lips were clasped between his teeth with his eyes hungrily locked on you. Every time you gazed at him, he gave you his signature grin with a small chuckle. Your head would swim in ecstasy as you thought about him. It fucked your world up. You rode him like it would be your last. You wish he didn’t stop.

Fortunately, he didn’t; appearing to only deepen and quicken his motions instantly to hit that one spot. He abused it so well, making you numb up joyfully while your huffs dried up your throat. It painfully pleasured you all around inside with his length mistreating your insides.You felt drunk off your ass. You completely forgot who you were before his words anchored you back down to Earth. 

“God doll, I can’t stop loving you, you are amazing. So wonderful to feel.” You weeped mercifully at the tall male as he destroyed you internally. You felt drugged, you had lost your mind. You were driven to Heaven and nothing could stop you. You were numb; you could not feel your legs at all. He drove you to madness.

It choked you with every thrust he made to the point of feeling your mind explode. Swallowing couldn’t help your dry throat out, as well as your heavy breathing made it worse. But it wasn’t like you cared. Dice was making you forget about anything except to think about nothing but pleasure. The buildup stimulated you madly, you could hear yourself think ‘Too much, too much!’  
It started to feel like you would explode, it even hurt - with King Dice now dragging his teeth up the skin of your thigh that laid on his chest and shoulder. It didn’t help at all, it only made you feel like liquid.   
The intense building of bliss had you shaking, feeling yourself not being able to contain the wonderful feeling inside. King Dice had probably felt the same; seeming to spill out praises and noises to you affectionately. Loving the words coming out of his mouth, you kept responding with his name as whines. Dice enjoyed your body, continuing his movements quickly and harshly before fucking you to the white light that lit up in your eyes.

 

The absolute pleasure you felt during the explosive orgasm had you quivering on his desk with a long trembling moan. You saw stars, your skin jumped around with your blood flowing inside of you. Your light head focused back on reality slowly as your adrenaline rushed body collapsed on the desk onto your back, tiredly. Your teeth bit your lower lip when you heard the manager let out a small groan when he pulled back out and straightened up, a familiar noise that you had listened to during the whole experience. His lowered gaze watched you silently before regaining his straight composure with a grin. 

“My, [Y/N], it seemed I outdid myself.” A small sigh mixed with a whine escaped your mouth in response as you attained your breath back. Heaving softly, you run your fingers through your hair before thinking. Holy shit, I feel like nothing. I’m swimming in afterbliss. The white gloved hand ran over your legs that were held up against you lovingly with a hum from the die. 

“I think your debt has been repaid,” he started with a chuckle.

“But if you ever find yourself in a predicament, you know what lucky man to bet on.”

**Author's Note:**

> *mom's spaghetti okay this is based off another reader fic somewhere im 2 lazy to search it but its an early one find it urself. i just thought itd be funny putting it here
> 
> yeah hope you enjoyed   
> i want to write more bc my friend suggested my dumb ass cup oc x dice like a short one  
> maybe some dice cup??? i need ideas though lmao im not creative
> 
> check out my insta for art   
> http://instagram.com/that.spamjam


End file.
